


Inanimate Insanity and BFB Oneshots

by Muffinpughugs



Category: I.I., Inanimate Insanity, battle for dream island, bfb - Fandom, bfdi
Genre: 4X, Angst, BFDI - Freeform, Coinpin - Freeform, Crying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inanimate Insanity - Freeform, Kinks, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, bfb, dumb, fanbulb - Freeform, fantube - Freeform, lightbrush - Freeform, marshapple - Freeform, objectshow, oneshotbook, oneshots, onwattpad, ships, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinpughugs/pseuds/Muffinpughugs
Summary: Some oneshots of your favorite II and BFB ships. Requests are closed. IM MORE ACTIVE ON WATTPAD, this book is there too! @muffinpughugs!





	1. Marshapple Fluff/Slight Angst

"Marsh, where are we going?"

"Somewhere familiar to the both of us."

♪＊〜♪＊〜♪＊〜♪＊〜♪＊〜♪＊〜♪＊〜♪＊〜

The mansion lie dead ahead in the night and shone with such an unfamiliar feeling of being watched, yet alluring in a way that would best those who believe in the world changing. They stride forward, knowing he risks they take as they do such.

Marsh would be disqualified, and have no chance of winning the million. But she'd already won something more valuable. Apple's heart.

Marshmallow knew that Apple was not the smartest, and not the strongest, and maybe not a beautiful person in other's eyes. But to marshmallow, she was her everything.

The mansion doors opened as of on command, revealing an old, fixer upper home that was overall very comfortable to the few who lived there. Of course, those who lived there were two ghosts. One in which they knew well, and the other an annoying at best impersonation of the other.

"Marsh? Is this the place where we had that one challenge a while back?"

"Yup! And this is where I live now too! And I was hoping you would maybe... stay with me too? It gets kind of lonely here every once and a while, and it would be nice to have somebody around to... lighten up the mood!"

"Sure! But what does mood mean?"

"It's like an emotion that you feel. Like anger, sadness, lov-"

"What's love?"

"A strong happy feeling towards another person, almost as if you cannot live without them."

"...oh..."

Apple looked to the side, then back to marsh.

"Is love a... bad... thing?"

"Of course not! Though some people think so if it's between a boy and a boy, or a girl and a girl."

"Well that's silly! Whatever that means..."

"Hehe! Yeah..."

Silence ensues between the both of them, as the door shuts behind them.

"I think I know what love is now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I think that I'm feeling the love you are describing?"

"Oh, for any specific person?"

"Yeah..."

"Who? If I'm taking you away from them, that isn't right of me. You don't have to stay in the mansion with me if you don't want to. You should go confess to them, they might love you ba-"

"No, Marsh. I love you."

...

"I confess, I love you too, Apple."

"What does confess mean?"

♪＊〜♪＊〜♪＊〜♪＊〜♪＊〜♪＊〜♪＊〜♪＊〜


	2. Fantube Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU beans
> 
> Nerds
> 
> Love

TT POV:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*sigh* I was thinking about Fan's conversation he had with me. It was a few days ago, but the memory was still fresh in my head. We were talking about the stars, and he told me we were the bestest of friends. But I think I want to be more than that... No, I definitely do. Just... the way his eyes sparkle in the sun, his red and gold hair that glows in any room, the way he smiles, it warms my heart! I just want to look him in the eyes and tell him how I feel... and- and- "just kiss him!"

Wait did I just say that out loud...

"Test tube! I heard yelling! Everything ok?"

Fuck, I forgot that Fan was a night owl. It was probably like... what? 2 in the morning? I just hope I didn't wake anybody up.

"Test tube! I'm coming in!"

"Nonono- I'm ok!"

Ugh, why does everyone just barge in?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fan's POV:

I ran to Test Tube's room after hearing her voice yell something pretty loudly. I hope she's ok, I really care about her. You may not think it, but I really like her. Like, like-like her. Gosh, I sound like a teenage girl... oh god I just said it again... anyways, I gotta check up on her!

I slowly unzipped the tent door to reveal... Test Tube sitting on the floor blushing and holding her hands to her mouth. She looked really cute... I started to blush.

Nobody's POV:

"F-Fan?"

"Test Tube... a-are you alright?"  
I sit down next to her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just got carried away, that's all!" She smiled awkwardly. I stared at her in disbelief.

"C'mon testy, were besties! You can tell me anything!"

She sighed at the word "besties".

"It's just that... I've been having these feelings lately... and... and I just don't know how to deal with them. You may think I know everything, but in reality? I know almost nothing. I don't know what this is, I've never felt it before! I just... don't know what to do..." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Whoa, Test tube! Don't get ahead of yourself here! You know a lot of things, way more than I will ever know! I'm sure if you really looked, you would be able to figure out what it is!"

"That's the thing! I don't know what it is! I've searched in all of my textbooks, googled it even! No answer! I just..." She shivered.

"Are you... sick?" I said, having no idea what to think.

"No... but it kind of feels that way. More in a good way though! Like, butterflies in your stomach! That sort of thing."

Oh! I've felt this before!

"Oh! I know what you're talking about! I've been feeling the same thing! But I only feel it when I'm thinking of somebody."

"Maybe you hate them so much you have a fire in your stomach?"

"No! This person... I really like them. I like them so much that I kind of just want to run my hands through their hair and tell them what I'm feeling and just... just..! Kiss them!"

He slapped his hand over his mouth. Test tube started to giggle.

"Hehehe! Oh my gosh, same! But... who is this person?"

"I don't feel comfortable... saying this... out loud..."

"Ok! I have this lab sheet I'm not using anymore, if you want to tear a corner off and write it!" She said, handing him the paper and a pen.

"Only if you do the same!"

"D-deal... I guess..."

They tore off a bit from respective sides of the sheet. Slowly, Fan jotted down a surprisingly short name. He handed Test tube the pen, and she jotted down her response as well.

"Here goes nothing..." Test tube said, sliding each other their papers.

Somehow, they both had the same name written down. No... not a name. Just "you".

"... oh..."

They both simply stared at each other for a full minute, at least. Fan broke the silence.

"Well... uhm... what do we do now..?"

"Do we... kiss or something?"

"I-i guess?"

They leaned in slowly, their lips meeting in the center. Time stood still. They let go slowly.

"That was... amazing..." test tube said.

"Yeah, it was..." Fan said, laying down on the floor with Test tube.

"I wish the game could be this way. Stress free, relaxing, and just... just us, perhaps." Test tube whispered.

Fan wasn't listening. He was updating his blog right now. A ding appeared on test tube's phone as he set his down.

*Status update: In a wonderful relationship with a beautiful girl ❤️💚*

They both fell asleep in each others embrace.


	3. Coinpin Fluff, slight angst

Coiny's POV:

I had invited Pin over to my tent for the night, just to see what would happen. I've got a movie up on my laptop, I made popcorn, I've set up two sleeping bags, nothing could go wrong! Not in a million years! Nope!

(5 minutes pass)

Ok... so she's not here yet! Big deal!

(10 minutes pass)

Maybe she ran into someone! I'm sure she'll be here any minute now!

(20 minutes pass)

Did she... forget?

(30 minutes pass)

She must have. Might as well just go to sl-

"Oh my god I am sooo sorry! I was caught sneaking out by doughnut so I had to distract him by talking to him while I was going back and back out of the other side of my tent... and... and-!"

"Gosh Pin, don't get so upset! Though I did think you forgot, but the excuse checks out!"

"Thank you, Coiny. You're the most understanding person I've ever known."

"No problem! It's in my nature!" No... it really isn't. I just do that to try and impress her? No... that's not right. I've got to be honest. I love her. Is wrong to lie to somebody you love.

"Actually... no. I take that back, Pin. It's only a thing I do around you. I try and forgive you because of how much you mean to me! You're the most amazing person I know! You make mistakes, but I do too! Mistakes are in my nature. I hope you know..."

"Coiny... you ARE understanding. You just understood me. And that's something nobody else has ever done for me. Thank you."

"Pin?"

"Yeah?"

...

"I think I'm in love with you."

"You... really feel that way?"

"Yup. I decided I need to be more honest with you."

"On that note of being honest... I think I love you too."

I leaned in and kissed her. Taken aback, she didn't do anything, but soon melted into the kiss. We pulled apart.

"What are we waiting for? Let's watch the movie!" Asked Pin.

"Couldn't agree more!"

Well... we didn't need the second sleeping bag anymore.

💖

When I said the word "movie", what movie did you think of?   
Comment below~!


	4. 4X Smut

4's POV  
—————————————

I can't believe that X hosted the show while I was gone! If it weren't for him, the show would have been a mess! Well... not like it isn't already, but he did the best he could! So I'm going to give him a little reward...

X's POV  
//////////////////////

I heard a knock at the door, so I got up and opened it to reveal a soaking wet 4.

"What were you doing in the rain! You could have gotten a cold!" I yelled at him. I don't usually yell, but this is 4 we're talking about! I care about him! His aspirations, his health, everything!

"I'm fine, X. I just forgot my keys!" 4 replied.

"Oh ok..."

...

"So, X... since you did so well hosting while I was gone, I've decided to give you a little treat..."

3rd person POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh, I love treats! What is it? Is it cake?" X said.

"No, it's something better than cake, X." 4 replied.

"Better than cake? Oh boy, I wonder what it is!" X "x"claimed (haha sue me)

Just then, 4 grabbed X and shoved him up against the nearest wall, pinning his arms above his head.

"F-four? What are you doing?" X asked, slightly scared.

"What do you think?" 4 replied.

Four kisses X on the lips, sticking his tongue inside of X's mouth. X moaned in response to this action.

"Ghh- f-four..." X mumbled.

"Yes, darling?"

"P-please, just d-do something..."

"You asked~"

Four and X ran into Four's bedroom as Four attacked X's neck, leaving dark spots everywhere, making sure people knew who he was loyal to.  
Four went lower, taking off X's shirt and making him beg as he kissed and licked over his chest and stomach. But Four wanted more.  
X kicked off his jeans and boxers, as did Four, and immediately kissed Four as to return the favor a bit.

"You'll repay in a little bit, for now, just enjoy~" Four whispered to X.

X gulped as Four trailed his fingers down X's sides, and began to caress his back and thighs until Four got impatient and grabbed his thighs, earning a gasp from the male underneath him.

Four ripped open the bedside drawer, and rummaged in it until he found what he was looking for. A small bottle of lube, which looked to be 4+3 over 7 percent full. No, Four. This is not the time for math. This is the time for bliss.

Four lubricated his fingers and inserted one into X. X clenched his eyes shut, waiting for four to move. X opened his eyes for a second, simply to look at Four, the sight above him.

"G-go, Four. I can take it."

Four inserted a second finger, scissoring him with the two. He continued to add fingers until he reached four, then taking them out. X looked up, confused, until Four pushes his member up against X's hole.

X, now understanding what was happening, pulled Four down for a messy kiss, before whispering into Four's ear.

"Go."

That's all it took for Four to slam into X, the both morning in union. Four waited for a second, before the man beneath him gave him the queue to move.

"Ngh, god, 4..."

Four had started to move, building up and getting faster and faster, attempting to find X's prostate.

"AAAH! FOUR! KEEP G-GOING!"

"There it is~" Four replied, almost demandingly.

Four repeatedly slammed into X's prostate for about (9-4)/2 seconds until they both came.

Both the numbers panted, laying down next to each other in fours bed, staring at the ceiling fan above them. They watched the blades turn around for a while.

"Hey, X?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Oh, ok!"

"Want to join me?"

-End-


	6. Pen x Pencil Smut

3rd POV:

Today is Pencils birthday, and all of her friends were quite excited to see her outside of Four's math class. But nobody was as excited as Pen (not that he would admit it, of course). Let's back up here. So Pen has a HUGE crush on Pencil, and pretty much has since the beginning of the show! He hasn't been able to see her much, but because it was her birthday, Four decided to let them out of class to celebrate with the other contestants! That means cake without the stakes! But it meant something more to Pen.

Today, he would confess to his crush, Pencil.

Pen's POV:

Today is Pencil's birthday. God, she's so amazing! She's like a dream come true! The way she talks, the way that she leads others, uhg! She's just so great! I just want her to be mine... maybe I could ask her out today, kiss her... maybe even go a bit further... (whoa there pardner)

3rd POV (again I know just bare with me):

(Later)

Everyone has left the party they threw for Pencil, all full of cake and wonder. Pen stood in the corner, watching Pencil take her gifts back to her tent. As pencil walked back to her presents to get more, she spotted Pen.

"Oh, hey Pen! What are you doing here?" Pencil asked.

"I just wanted to talk and stuff, that's all!" Pen mentioned, sweating a bit too much.

"Uhm... ok?" Pencil knew that's not what was up. She just went along with his bull.

"So, uh... how are you today?" Pen inquired, mentally scolding himself for asking such a stupid question.

"If I had to be honest? Not that great. I know it's my birthday and all, but I just feel like people came just because they HAD to. Nobody really likes me, they're just forced to!" Pencil snapped. She had tears in her eyes. Pen had never seen her like this before.

"Pencil." Pen stated.

"Y-yeah?"

"I like you."

"Thanks, Pen."

"No, Pencil. I like-like you. You're amazing, how could I not? I could go on and on about just how awesome you are! I just-" Pen got cut off with a tight hug. Pen soon hugged back, rubbing her back with his right hand. He heard a whisper.

"I like you too..."

That's all it took for Pen to pull back from the hug, and plant a warm, loving kiss on Pencil's lips.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity before it broke apart.

"This is the best birthday gift I could have asked for." Pencil stated.

"Oh, that's not all. Just tell me if you want the rest of the present." Pen said, winking.

Pencil laughed and nodded, knowing what was coming. Pun intended.

"We're already here, why wouldn't I?" Pencil said.

Pen pressed his lips against hers once again, this time with added lust and passion for the one beneath him.

Slowly, he pulled away and added, "You're wearing too much clothing."

To that, Pencil replied "Take a look at yourself, Pen."

They removed their clothing, save for undergarments, and continued the kiss.

Pen pulled her over onto a nearby couch and began to kiss her neck, trailing all over until he heard her choke back a whine.

"There it is." He murmured.

He licked and sucked on her sweet spot, eventually starting to nibble.

"Ah! Pen~! Please... ah..." she trailed off as he moved down her chest, taking off her t-short bra that she decided to wear with a dress, and placed her breasts in his hands. He squeezed them, making her moan. Pen experimentally licked her right nipple. The test proved positive, as he made her moan louder than before. Pen continued this action, switching between breasts to give both of them proper attention. But there was an area on both of them that still needed touch.

Pen stopped and looked up at Pencil. Her face was flushed with desire as her eyes hung half open. She was pretty into it.

He tugged at her panties, pulling them down with a wink, making her giggle at his funny antics.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked her lovingly. He pulled down his blue plaid boxers, throwing them off somewhere.

"Pen. I've waited forever for this. Of course I'm ready." She said.

He reached over into the pocket of his blue and white hoodie that lay besides them on the floor, and pulled out a small bottle of lube, and a condom.

"Wow, Pen! You really did come prepared..." She told him, almost in a mocking tone of voice.

"Shut up, I just bring it around just in case." Pen replied.

"What if you're walking around and a condom just falls out of your pocket?" Pencil asked.

"That did happen once. Eraser wouldn't stop pestering me about it for weeks. But this hoodie has zipper pockets, the other one didn't." Pen explained.

Pencil laughed and asked him to get on with what he was doing. And so he did, squeezing out a generous amount of lube from the pocket bottle and onto his fingers.

He inserted the first finger, not taking very long to adjust to the pressure, he began to move. Pencil whimpered as he put in a second, taking a while longer to adjust. Pen slowly began to move his fingers in and out of her tight, wet hole, smirking as he did so.

"Please, Pen..." She whined.

"Please what, Babe?"

"Please just fuck me!"

At that, Pen quickly took out his fingers and tore open the packet he got out. He rolled on the condom, and slathered some more lube onto himself. He lined himself up with her.

"Are you ready, Babe?" He asked.

"Yes." Pencil replied.

And with that, he leaned over and kissed her, slowly pushing in, giving her time to adjust to the strange sensation. They panted, hearts beating in sync as he pushed in all the way. She took a second to adjust, before looking at him and nodding. He began to move in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. Pencil rolled her hips, emitting a moan that could shame a porn star. Pen took the hint and went faster.

The couch began to rock back and forth with Pen's movements. They were both a mess at this point. The pleasure was too much, and they wouldn't last much longer.

"AAhG! Pen! R-right... there!" She gasped, as he hit her G-spot. He kept hitting there, getting increasingly good reactions from the girl beneath him.

"Ah! I'm gonna-" without further warning, she released onto him. He followed suit.

He collapsed on top of her, placing a kiss on her cheek before standing up and removing the condom. He tied it off and threw it into the nearby trash can, miraculously making in. He internally fist bumped himself for such a good throw. But now he had to put his clothes back on. She probably did too.

He grabbed his clothes and started to pull them on. She stood up and did the same until they were both fully dressed again. She grabbed the rest of her presents and said,

"Thanks for the best birthday present ever, Pen. I love you!" She waved to him, before walking out the door.

Pen couldn't even believe what just happened. What DID just happen? Did he just fuck his crush? The answer is yes. Yes he did.

\- End -

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•


	7. 4 x Reader Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This gets a bit kinky, lol

(Y/N) POV:

Today was the day! I get to help Four host one of his challenges! X went on break for a while after he got injured trying to set up one of the challenges for Four. To be honest, I'm pretty sure they're dating. I'm not sure though. I hope not. I really like Four. I mean, a LOT. I'm just way to shy to tell him. I need to stop thinking about him, this is getting out of hand. He would never like me back.

(Later)

"Today, we will be playing a good old fashioned game of dodgeball! Each team will go up against another team as determined by this bracket!" Four pulled a poster out from behind him, which I can say was not there before. On that poster, there was a bracket that showed what teams were against who.

"A Better Name Than That is up against Team Ice cube, IANCE is up against Beep, DEATH pact is against The Losers, and Free Food is up against (unintelligible)! (Y/N)! Go to the other end and keep track of points, please!"

"Yes sir!" You reply. You swear for a second that you see him flinch a bit when you say that, so you salute him for good measure. Wonder what that's about...

(Skip to the end of the challenge)

"Ok everybody! Thank you for playing! Today, (your team of choice) has won the challenge! The team (your least favorite team) has lost the challenge, the rest of you are safe until next time!" A few of the people cheered, a few booed, but most remained completely neutral knowing that next week would pose another chance to win or lose. Flipping Nihilists. Nothing's worth it.

You are about to leave with the contestants, but Four pulls you away, and drags you into his house and closes the door.

"Four... what are you doing?"

"Tsk, that's not my name, (Y/N). You should know that." No four, I didn't know that.

"Sorry, sir, I really don't know what you mean by that."

Four growled at me and picked me up, carrying me to what looked like his room. I still had little to no clue what was going on. He threw me into his bed.

"(Y/N). You're driving me crazy here." He leaned down, and kissed me lustfully. But behind his eyes, his lips, his face, there was a love there I hadn't noticed before. A certain thing that I could show back. But for know, all I was focused on was him. Only him.

He pushed me over onto the bed, pulling away to remove his shirt, and he tugged at mine.

"Is this ok? Tell me if you want to stop."

You stayed silent, and simply nodded. Your breath was caught at the back of your throat. You couldn't speak, you were too embarrassed to.

"(Y/N). You can talk to me. With anything."

"I know, I'm just shy, sir. You can... you can keep going." You say, sinking into the mattress with embarrassment.

Four started where he left off, pulling your shirt gently over your head, and placing a kiss on your nose. He trailed down, to kiss your lips, and to your neck. He kissed around there a bit until you let out a little squeal.

"Jackpot." He whispered to himself, as he suckled an licked on that spot until it turned into a purple mark. He then moved downwards, across your shoulders and into your chest. He removed your bra (if you have one) and looked up at you. Your face was covered in a bright pink, with a slight sheen. You quickly covered your chest as you caught him staring.

"I might have to put you in handcuffs if you're going to keep doing that, hun." You blush at his comment, and he pulls your hands away. He strokes your chest, and leans down to lick one of your nipples, and to play with the other one using his fingers. He seemed to be very pleased at the sounds you were making.

"S-sir?" You asked.

"What do you need?"

"I need you..."

He chuckled and leaned down to my ear.

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that, babe. What do you want me to do?

"I... I want you to fuck me, sir. Please, sir! Take me!" That was all he needed. He quickly removed the rest of your clothing, throwing it to god knows where on the floor. Likewise, he took off his clothes to make you feel more comfortable. Well... as comfortable as you could be in such a situation.

"A-are you sure?" He huskily told me. I just nodded.

"I can't hear nods, (Y/N). Are you sure about this?"

"Yes... sir."

"Good."

Four rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He popped open the cap of lube with a snapping noise that was a bit louder than you'd expected it to be. He drooled the clear liquid onto his fingers and almost immediately inserted one into you.

He moved in and out rather quickly, wanting to get to the good part. However, he enjoyed the little noises you made.

"Oh god, (Y/N). I've been waiting to do this for so long. The way you take in my fingers is so good. I can't wait to be inside you, (Y/N). The noises you make oh holy shit (Y/N) I cannot wait to hear you scream." He inserted his second finger, and began to scissor you and give you additional praise. The way he worked his fingers inside of you was magical. He his all the right places, and you were mewling by the time he pulled them out.

"I think you've been prepped enough. Now, I want to hear you beg. Beg for my cock, (Y/N). I want to know how much you want me. I want to know how much you want me to fuck your tight little hole."

"Oh god, please sir. Please fuck me sir, I need you..." He nodded in pleasure, and tore open the condom's wrapper, slipping into you. It hurt a lot, but it slowly faded into pleasure.

"You... you can move now." You say.

"What do you want me to do?" He replies.

"Please move now... sir..." he started to move in and out at a painstakingly slow pace. You rolled your hips a little, trying to get him to move faster. Ultimately, it worked. He moved faster and faster, taking you to the edge and back.

"(Y/N)... oh god (Y/N)!!!" He nearly screamed as he came, and made inhuman noises afterwards. You came too, mingling his yells with yours in pure ecstasy. You nearly whites out.

You laid back and panted. He got up and threw out the condom.

"We can clean this up later, I just want to lay with you right now." He says to you.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He lays back down next to you and pulls the covers over yours and his torso and legs.

"I love you, (Y/N). Never forget that. I'm here for you."

Your vision faded as you meekly whispered out an "I love you too."

You both fell asleep in each-others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan is depressed after the events of II. Lightbulb feels bad, and offers to help.

⚠️ WARNING ⚠️

MENTIONS OF SELF HARM! Do not read this if you are uncomfortable with such things taking place.

Lightbulb's POV:  
The show just ended abruptly. No warning, no signs. Nothing. Mephone went missing after him and the other hosts went to search for Marsh. We never heard from them again. It's been weeks since that happened, but we've tried to carry on as usual. OJ was kind enough as to continue to let us stay at his hotel until we got a solution in place. Honestly? I don't know if there will be a solution. But I've been trying to stay happy for them! I've been trying to stay happy for him. I don't want him to be sadder than he already is.

Speaking of Fan, I haven't seen him in a while. I should probably go check up on him. He's been up in his room for too long.

3rd POV:  
Lightbulb made her way up the hallway to the room in which Fan resides. The closer she walked, the faster she went. The closer she went, the more she could hear the vigorous typing of the geeky contestant that she had known for so little, yet seemingly so long. Lightbulb knew she had to see him. She had to tell him about how she felt.

She slowly opened the door to see fan sitting on the mattress, lights off. The only thing that was there to help see was the laptop's screen, which dimly illuminated his face and about one foot around him. He looked like a hologram. And he didn't look ok.

"Fan! My man! My silly... sausage! What's up!" Lightbulb finger gunned. Fan let out a... not really gasp but not really a scream. That noise. Yeah.

He pulled the covers up over himself and looked a bit to the side, embarrassed at his current state, emotionally and physically. His red and yellow tipped hair was tangled and faded into lighter shades of tan and rose. His face was pale from the lack of light. His eyes and cheeks were wet with tears. But the worst?

His arms were littered with scars.

Lightbulb quickly shut the door and ran over to Fan's side, getting onto the bed with him. She pulled his arms out from under the covers and surveyed the damage. She looked up at his face.

Fan's POV (wow I'm switching a lot):

She stared up at me. Her pupils bored down into my soul, as her face was a melted into a look of horror and curiosity. Her eyes were speckled with love and empathy, and maybe a passion for my protection. At least, that's what my mind picked up from the limited light of the room, that of which a moonless night would covet.

Her hands touched my skin and my heart raced faster from the sheer emotion that she and I had hidden for so long. She traced her fingers up and down my arm.

"Fan."

"Y-yeah?" Damn, out of all times I could stutter.

"Why?"

She stared deep down to each corner of my soul, and as a searched with her, I could not find a reason. A reason to anything. A reason why I cut, a reason why I would hide from society, a reason why I would try to commit suicide. But there was a reason for one thing. There were reasons for me to love her. So many reasons.

She was perfect, unlike me.

3rd POV (again):

Lightbulb grabbed fan and pulled him in for a hug.

"Why would you ever think this was ok, Fan?"

"I... I don't know. I'm not popular, I'm not special, and now that the show's essentially over? I mean nothing."

Fan burst into tears, sorrowful memories of the show slipping back into his head.

"Fan, that's not true at all," Lightbulb whispered back to Fan.

He stopped, still sniffling with tears on his now pink yet still pale face. He listened.

"You're an amazing person. You're smart, kind, cute, and just such a cool dude overall! Don't believe those guys that tell you you're not, not even yourself," She encouraged.

"T-thanks Lightbulb," he sniffed, "You really mean a lot to me and... and I was just scared of what would happen to us after the show. I mean, we're great friends!" He flinched at his remark. "And I really don't want to ruin that for us. But... yeah." He trailed off.

"But what, chicken butt!" She exclaimed happily. "But seriously, what did you want to say? You know you can trust me with anything!"

"I just... it's no big deal. You've already been so nice to me, and I don't want to put any more of a burden on you," he explained.

Lightbulb perked her hand up onto a pillow and listened intently.

"Do tell~" She whispered, borderline seductively.

Fan breathed in deeply and said, "IthinkImightlikeyoubutIdon'twanttoruinourfriendshipsoIwastooafraidtotellyou!" He stumbled across his words.

"I... what?" She asked.

"I think I might like you but I don't want to ruin our friendship so I was too afraid to tell you. Are you happy now?" He looked to the side and down to the clothes and pillows on the floor of the bedroom.

"Fan, look at me." Lightbulb's expression changed into a serious one. Fan (reluctantly) looked up at her.

She quickly pecked him on the lips.

Fan's face turned a very extreme red, almost like his hair. He sputtered for a moment before burying his face into his hands, almost laughing. Lightbulb was laughing, however.

"I like you too, silly! Now time to update your status, we've got to get you out of here and on an adventure!" Lightbulb winks at him.

So fan stands up, and walks with Lightbulb hand in hand and into a new adventure. One they would share together. 

~Fin~


	9. Bickel LEMON Omegaverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kill me
> 
> includes some headcanons for the alpha/beta/omegaverse bs
> 
> Kinks: Minor oral kink, Omegaverse, knotting, Fingering, slight backtalk in the form of sarcasm, biting, nipple stimulation.
> 
> Nickel is in heat, baseball helps.

Nickel is in heat. Baseball helps.

Nickel's POV:

Uhg! Why did it have to be today! Of all the days that I could get my heat, if had to be today! I was supposed to go and hang at the skate park with Baseball today, but I don't think he would appreciate me going anyways. Besides, I don't want him to know I'm an Omega. I did so well at hiding it last season, and I don't want that to be ruined. On top of aaall of that, I have a huge crush on him. So that definitely helps a lot.

Damnit, now I'm thinking about him. Fuck fuck fuck fuck-

Baseball's POV:

Where was Nickel? He should have been here by now? He told me that he was going to meet me at the park later. He might have gotten lost, or maybe went to the wrong park. I don't want to think about what could have happened to him... I'm going to call him.

*ring, ring*

...

*ring, ring*

.....

*ring, ring*

.................

*ring ri-* "Hello?"  
"Oh, hey Nickel! I was just wondering whe-"  
"Haha! Just kidding! You can reach me at-"  
*click*

Damnit Nickel! Your voicemail really gets annoying after you fall for it millions of times! Screw this, it's getting dark. I'm going back to the hotel. He's probably holed up in his room or something.

3rd omnipotent POV:

Baseball slowly walked back to the hotel in which they stayed during the competition. He knew he was getting close due to the lamplight in his wake. His steps slowed as he saw them. Why would he waste his energy going back to somewhere he really didn't want to be? I mean, I guess he did want to see Nickel. Baseball returned to a normal walking pace after remembering why he was going back here in the first place.

——————(Time Skip)——————

Baseball walked up the stairs to the floor where nickel's room was. Most of the rooms on this hall were empty, save for the spread apart ones of the eliminated contestants. Nickel's room was at the very end of this hallway, away from as much people as possible, which was fairly typical of him.

Baseball knocked on the door to his room, and then again. Only at the third knock did he elicit a response from the boy inside.

"W-what do you want?" Nickel yelled out.

"It's Baseball, I'm here to check and see if you're okay. You and I were supposed to hang out today!" Baseball replied.

"No shit. I-I'm fine, just go away. Please," Nickel cursed himself for stuttering so much. He couldn't help what was happening.

"You don't sound good, man. I'm coming in." Baseball hesitantly opened the door to an overwhelming smell. A smell that wasn't ordinary, but a smell that was good. Baseball walked down the mini hallway of the pitch black room. Baseball could see just a bit better than the average beta, due to his evolutionary ranking as an Alpha. He stopped at the foot of the bed, where Nickel was laying, looking around frantically as if he couldn't see anything. He looked very flushed and... wait a minute...

"Hey, uh, Nickel? What's... what's up? Are you sick or something?" Baseball asked, moving closer to the bed. Nickel took a deep sigh and spoke:

"No you moron, I'm in heat. I had you convinced for years that I was like you, an alpha. But all along I was a filthy omega." Nickel sighed once more, averting his gaze. 

"That explains it," Baseball whispered.

"E-explains what?"

"Why I'm so attracted to you. I have had the biggest crush on you since the first season, and I never understood why. You and me were both alphas, right?" Baseball moved to the side of the bed, the scent getting stronger and harder to resist.

"Baseball... I didn't... I... I like you. I don't want you to see me like... this..." Nickel scooted away from Baseball. Baseball kneeled on the bed and got closer to him. "Baseball, please..."

"I- I need..." Baseball stuttered, kneeling over him. Slowly, he leaned down over Nickel before whispering against his lips, "...you... so bad..." 

"Please... please just..." Nickel leaned up and closed the gap between them, lips moving in perfect synchrony. Nickel grasped at Baseball's hair as they pulled apart. Baseball growled and nipped at Nickel's exposed neck, licking and teasing his neck, moving down across his shoulders before removing his and Nickel's shirts. As Baseball mouthed on his collarbone, Nickel jumped and let out a soft moan. Baseball abused the spot on the boys chest, pleasing Nickel. 

Baseball slowly moved downwards, pressing kisses down his chest and across his v line. He snapped his elastic, looking up at Nickel for permission. The boy beneath him nodded furiously. Baseball slowly pulled down his undergarments, teasing Nickel. Nickel was too busy in his own train of thoughts to give any remarks at this point. He just made cute little noises.

Baseball looked down at his crease and looked back up. He was so used to imagining Nickel with a dick while he was fucking him... not like he had any preference. Nickel was just, hot in general. Baseball leaned down, looking at Nickel's pussy. It was so hot and wet, so ready to be knotted. 

"Permission to fuck you?" 

"Permission g-granted. Please just go already."

Baseball inserted a finger into his slit, wiggling around a bit. After a few seconds, Baseball put in a second finger, moving it in and out of him. Nickel bucked his hips after a while, signaling he was ready for a third. As Baseball pushed his third finger in, he leaned his head closer to Nickel's clit and gave it an experimental lick, just for fun. Nickel stiffened up for a moment, before releasing an elongated moan at the sensation. Baseball continued this action before pulling away and out of him to remove his boxers, revealing his large knot.

"Like that's fitting inside me," Nickel said sitting up a bit. Baseball rolled his eyes. Not like Nickel could see that, of course. How was he even being this sarcastic in a situation like this? Baseball silently gave him kudos for finding one of his turn ons, back talking, while stark naked in the sheer darkness of a room during heat. 

He threw his underwear somewhere in the room. They would find it later, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted Nickel.

"Are you sure about this? This is your last chance to back out," Baseball mentioned to the Omega beneath him.

"Actually, on second thought, I don't want my long time crush and best friend pounding me into the bed in the middle of my heat because I need him to," Nickel remarked. Baseball pushed him back down into the bed, hands on his shoulders, and bit into his neck, pushing his knot slowly into him. 

"Oh fUCK- a- a warning would be.. shit! A good... id-idea! Ahh!" Nickel threw his head back against the pillows, moaning as Baseball slammed his hips against him, kissing and licking at his bite mark. Baseball's hands found their way onto Nickel's chest, flicking at his nipples. He felt them stiffen up under his thumbs as he rubbed in circles around the base. 

Baseball felt the walls around his dick tighten as he pulled his face away from Nickel's neck, focusing more on fucking him senseless than those other things that seemed petty at the moment. It was obvious that both the boys were nearing their climax.

"Oh fuck, Baseball please just hit that spot oh fuck oh fUCK BASEBALL!!!" Nicke screamed as he clenched around Baseball, orgasmic pleasure flowing through every inch of his body. Baseball moaned as he knotted inside of Nickel. The two sat there, catching their breath for a moment. Baseball collapsed onto Nickel, face in his chest.

"What the fuck dude, get off!" Nickel yelled at the weight on top of him.

"We just hardcore fucked and you're calling me dude? Wow, I'm hurt." Baseball retorted, before shooting up, realizing what he just said. 

"Hey, shitty sarcastic remarks are my thing, now lay down next to me, dumbass." Nickel lazily patted a spot next to him on the bed. Baseball laid down neck to him. "We'll be stuck like this for a while, might as well get comfy."

"You're right."

...

"Hey, uh, Nickel?" Baseball asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

...

"I love you.

"I love you too you big goofball."


	10. Knife x Reader FLUFF School AU

⚠️ TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF AND MAKING FUN OF TROPHY ⚠️ 

Your POV but it's weird:

Finally. School was out for the summer! Well... almost. There was about 5 minutes left, and you were bored out of your mind. You just wanted to relax and spend time with your friends! You were a fairly good student, but sometimes school was just too much for you. All of those mean bullies and absolute morons got in the way of your alone time, and for once you would be free to spend time with your best friend (and crush), Knife.

You both met when the school year started last year. He moved in just up your street, and was in basically all of your classes. From first looks, you didn't really like him. Sure, he was cute, but he seemed stupid and mean. Turns out, he was the exact opposite! He had a tough side, but he was very smart and kind! You were partnered together for a science project at the beginning of the year, and you guys hit it off right away! It was like you were meant for each other! But it seems like he doesn't like you in the way you do...

"Hey, (Y/N)! Pay attention! There's still 3 minutes left of class! You could learn a lot on that time!" Your teacher yelled at you. After they turned around, you leaned over to knife, who was sitting next to you and whispered to him:

"Yeah, I could learn how to fast forward and not have to talk to you ever again!" Knife snickered, and high fived you under the desk. You checked your phone. Two minutes! Freedom was right there! So... close...

You turn and look around at the rest of the class. Most of them are goofing off too. The teacher was trying to get in some last minute fun facts about (boring subject here) or something, and it seemed like nobody else cared either. It even looked like some of them were watching a movie on their phone! Better watch quicker, one minute left!

Everyone began to pack up what was left of their supplies for the summer. The teacher, defeated, allowed this. Moments after you had zipped up your backpack, the final bell rang and everybody ran out of the classroom. 

With your backpack sling over your shoulder, you ran to your bus. But as you exited the school, you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"Hey, (Y/N)!" Knife came up and walked besides you. "Do you want to walk home today? It's the last day of school, and it'll be the last time we'll get to for a few months! What do you say?" He asked. You thought for a moment before nodding your head in agreement. You slowed down, and began to walk home with Knife.

(Slight time skip)

You walked along on a sidewalk to your house with your friend, Knife. You both laughed as he did impressions of your classmates. 

"Oh oh oh, do Trophy!" You jumped up and down like a toddler, knowing you both hated him dearly.

"Whoa! Calm down (Y/N)! Give me a second, haha!" You both caught your breath, before Knife cleared his throat and began: "I'm Trophy! I think I'm better than everyone else because I'm sooo hot and buff!" Knife flexed his arms, and continued, "I play like, every sport there is just so I can flex on everyone! Don't even try and beat me at Fortnite, I'll wreck you so hard you'll forget your own name!" By now, Knife was laughing too hard to continue. You were clenching your sides and stopped walking because you were laughing so hard! These weren't even that funny! It was just so bad in an ironic way!

"Oh my god, you're so funny! Please stop I can't take it!" You were laughing so hard that you kinda forgot to breathe and collapsed on the ground, literally dying of laughter.

"Oh shit (Y/N) are you okay?" Knife came running over to you, kneeling over you and staring at your face. You soon caught your breath, and stared up at Knife. It then hit you how close you two were to each other, and you turned bright red. Knife blushed, leaning in closer to you. You shut your eyes and kissed him. 

A few moments passed before he pulled away, blushing and muttering incoherent apologies. You shook your head and sat up, pulling him in for another quick kiss. 

"Well, uh... I think it's safe now to say that I like you, (Y/N)," he said, standing up and offering you a hand in getting yourself off the ground. You gladly took his hand and stood up, not letting go of it as you both continued walking home.

"I like you too, Knife!" You both walked along the sidewalk for a few moments before he began to talk.

"I'm (Y/N), and I'm the cutest person alive!" 

(Fin)


	11. Lightbrush FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N I love this ship, it gives me life! Also lightbulb's favorite candy is skittles and nobody can tell me otherwise. She's so bright (pun), sweet (pun), and overall has such a colorful (pun) personality. It just fits her! 
> 
> Prompt: Lightbulb invites Paintbrush to a sleepover! 
> 
> Implied Fantube btw!

Paintbrush's POV: 

I walked down the hall to Lightbulb's room. She had invited me to have a sleepover with her only a week after the show ended, and by sliding a bar of chocolate with a note that said "you, me, sleepover @ my place on Friday! Bring Cheerios and popcorn! 8) -Your bro, Lighty!"

At first, I really didn't want to go. She and I hadn't talked for a while, and I didn't really want to face my strong emotions for her right in the face. Yeah, I like Lightbulb. A lot. But who could say no to her? She's really sweet and funny, and the way her eyes light up when you say her name. She's just... uhg! I've fallen for her HARD. But there's no turning back now, I'm already at her door.

I lightly tap on the door, and hear something fall over and somebody scramble to the door. The door opens just a crack so that I can see Lightbulb's eye. 

"Close your eyes! I have a surprise!" 

3rd POV:

Paintbrush rolled their eyes and put their face in their hands. Lightbulb grinned and opened the door, pushing them into the room. Lightbulb closed the door and stood behind Paintbrush. Smiling, she took Paintbrush's hands off of their face. 

In front of them was a perfectly constructed pillow fort made of excess mattresses for the floor and walls, pillows for decoration, and a blanket on top for a ceiling. Inside the fort was a ton of different things. There was a selection of movies on dvd, some fairy lights for the aesthetic (who knew how lightbulb got them to work), a giant bowl of skittles (lightbulb's favorite candy), and a cd titled "lightbulb and painty's bizarre adventures". It was in a bedazzled case. 

The two stood still for a few seconds before Paintbrush spoke up:

"I... how did you even... how long did this take you???" Paintbrush ran up to the fortress and inspected it. 

"Oh, it took me the whole week. That's where I sleep now!" Lightbulb laughed and finger gunned at Paintbrush. Paintbrush laughed at her comment, and took a deep breath. They didn't want to be here, but Lightbulb obviously really wanted to hang out. Better to make her happy, right?

Paintbrush entered the cage of pillows and sat down in the corner of the "room", pulling up a blanket to cover their lap. Lightbulb giggled and grabbed the remote to the tv, jumping in with them. She put the remote down and looked at Paintbrush, who was fairly close to her due to the limited room in the fort. 

"So... what do you want to do first?" Lightbulb scooted towards her, a blush just hardly dusting her face. Paintbrush looked down at the space between them, occupied by a bowl of skittles. 

"We could watch a movie?" Paintbrush gestured to the cardboard box of dvds in front of them.

"Cool! What do you want to watch? We could watch... uh..." Lightbrush sorted through the box with a confused look on her face. She dug through the box, rummaging around and looking for a comedy, a romcom, something entertaining! But alas, the box was scattered with sci-fi movies and nature documentaries.

(FLASHBACK, 3rd POV (yes you get context))

"Aaah! Testy! I don't know what to doooo!!!!" Lightbulb dramatically raises her voice to the girl on the other end of the line. Lightbulb paced around her hotel room frantically, no clue what to do about her current problem.

"Calm down, Lightbulb! I'm sure we can find a solution to this! Just let me think for a moment! There must be a logical solution to this conundrum..." The girl on the other line thought hard about their current situation. Lightbulb had invited Paintbrush over to watch some movies. Lightbulb got everything together, every little detail was perfected to create an aesthetically pleasing atmosphere (with the help of a certain scientist and her understanding of the psychological effects of colors). Everything was perfect, but Lightbulb had glossed over one major detail.

She forgot about the movie.

"Oh! Lightbulb! I have an idea! I can pick up some dvds from the grocery store!" 

"They're coming over in ten minutes, TT! We don't have time for that! Don't you have any home videos, dvds, anything that closely resembles a movie?" Lightbulb yelled into the phone in annoyance. 

"I have something that might work. Fan and I used to have our own movie nights sometimes, and we have a collection of our favorites we could lend you for a bit I suppose, just don't get your hopes up." Test tube sighed. "I'll be there in five, so don't go anywhere!"

"Thank you thank you THANK YOU!!!" Lightbulb screamed at the phone, and hung up, throwing her phone onto the table (not literally) and thanked Baxter that Test tube had her back.

(END FLASHBACK)

"We could watch... uh..." Lightbrush sorted through the box with a confused look on her face. She dug through the box, rummaging around and looking for a comedy, a romcom, something entertaining! But alas, the box was scattered with sci-fi movies and nature documentaries.

"Do you really not know what movies you have?" Paintbrush asked.

"No I do! It's just..." She continued to rummage through the box. Star Trek? Probably fan, that show is weird. Only one of them is in here, too. What about Blue Life? Too vague. Is it about ocean animals? Blue parrots? No clue. She would just have to come clean to Painty.

"Sorry, I borrowed this last minute from Fan and Testy and... well...." Lightbulb held up a copy of the movie "Space Balls", along with a copy of an episode of Nature. She looked away, shyly. "Sorry if I disappointed you..."

"No way, Lightbulb! You would never disappoint me! Well, I might be a little disappointed that you didn't check the box of movies they lent you before I came over, but that doesn't mean anything! I still think that's kinda cute!" Paintbrush blushed at their last statement, but hey if they took it back now.

Lightbulb looked up and giggled a little bit, wiping away a stray tear that fell from her anxiety. She set the box down in front of them and hugged Paintbrush. 

"Another reason I invited you over was... Uh... not really for the movies but to uhm.. say that I Uh.. really like you and I just, sorry I think you're really cute and funny and I just, sorry... I like you!" Lightbulb mumbled into Paintbrush's chest, squeezing onto them tight. Paintbrush laughed, falling into Lightbulb's hold.

"I like you too, a lot." 

The both of them say in silence, enjoying each other's embrace. Paintbrush looked down at lightbulb, and kissed her on the top of her head. She giggled and looked up at them. A spark jumped into their heads and they leaned into each-other, closing the gap between their lips. After a few moments of bliss, they separated. Lightbulb scooted closer to them, holding their hand. Paintbrush reaches out to the box and picked up a movie:

"Hey, Lightbulb, wanna watch this one?" Paintbrush shook a dvd case in her direction with the title "The life of the crab;an undersea adventure". Lightbulb nodded enthusiastically as Paintbrush put the dvd in the slot, and began the documentary.

(BONUS)

Paintbrush woke up slowly to a shutter of a lens. They opened their eyes, and slowly took in the situation:

Lightbulb was asleep on their chest, with an empty bowl of skittles on her head, leaning her head onto their shoulder. There was a box of old nature documentaries and sci Fi movies at the mouth of the cave/fortress, and there was also a fan, taking pictures of the couple.

"Oh, don't be mad. I made pancakes!"

Paintbrush felt a flick of anger in their hair.


	12. Mephour FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> They're "humans" (anthropomorphized, some still have unnatural colors) in this one.
> 
> Four uses it/it's pronouns, X uses xe/xey in this one
> 
> Mephone has anxiety (me too tf)
> 
> Anyways enough of my blabbering that you probably skipped, here's the writing:

3rd POV

Today was the day the objects from Inanimate Insanity and Battle for BFDI got together to film their reality shows in a special crossover episode. It wasn't necessarily meant to be such, but Mephone's agent called and said it was going to be happening because of views or something. The conversation was quite boring, however, his agent/boss managed book a day for the objects on opposing shows to meet each other and get to know the other members before the filming started (which would happen the following week). Most of everyone was excited, well, except for Mephone.

He had heard a lot about the other show from reading posts about it online, and of course watching the show itself. It was similar to his own, but with a few subtle changes such as multiple teams and a different sort of elimination system. There was nothing to be anxious about, right? Well, there was something about the host that struck his eye. Maybe it was it's blue hair, maybe it was it's gleaming eyes, maybe it was it's sharp fangs that poked out of the corner of it's mouth. Either way, he had a little bit of an infatuation with it. It's name was Four. Cute, rolled off the tongue, and a little mathematical (as he liked it).

He couldn't wait to meet Four, but he was quite anxious about it. What if he messed up? What if Four didn't want to work with him? What if it didn't like him back? So many variables! Yet somehow, he couldn't wait.

(Time Skip)

It was the day of the meetup. The contestants for I.I. stood in the lobby of Hotel OJ, having recently been renewed. Because of the hotel's existence, BFB had decided that it would be a better idea for them to stay on their set rather than live in tents. Everyone had gathered in the lobby and were decorating for the arrival of the contestants (and hosts) of the other show. Everyone was talking among one another, cliques and alliances all stayed in the same general area.

There was a knock at the door.

Mephone's POV:

I heard a knock at the door, looking up from my phone, which I swiftly pocketed, I walked briskly towards the entrance to the hotel. I swung open the door and smiled.

"Welcome to our hotel, contestants and fellow hosts! Please feel free to look around, and be sure to have fun!" I cringed internally at my statement, but everyone else continued on inside, either shaking my hand, smiling and nodding, or completely ignoring me. The last two to come inside were Four and it's co-host, X. As I shut the door, Four and X stayed close to me. I gave them a look of confusion, to which Four responded.

"Well, I don't really want to talk to the contestants, and you're the only host here that I don't know too well." Four gave me a look, I'm not entirely sure what it was, but I feel like I just got my soul stared directly into.

"Oh, well that's quite alright with me. If you want my opinion, they're all quite annoying to me." At this point, Mepad had walked up behind me and stood next to me. "This is my assistant, Mepad. Mepad, this is Four and X, the host and co-host for BFB."

"Hi Mepad!" X exclaimed. Xe smiled and waved at Mepad. He smiled and exchanged greetings.

"Now that I have introduced myself, I must go back to attending the contestants and assuring that all goes well. Thank you for your kindness in accepting our offer to stay at our hotel for this event."

"No problem, see you around!" Four smiled at Mepad and I felt my heart melt as I got a glimpse of his lips curve upwards, revealing his sharp teeth. I quickly looked away and out into the crowd. Everyone seemed to be getting along quite well, but I needed to be a good host to my fellow hosts as well.

"Would you like for me to show you around? There's really not a lot here that's interesting, but I want you to feel at home while you're staying here." I glanced back at Four and X, and I could've sworn that Four was looking directly at me that whole time.

"That would be awesome!" X answered happily. Four gave xem a glance of confusion and anger, but then looked back at me calmly.

"Sure." What did I say? Did I mess something up? Was it angry at me? No! No time for that! I needed to show my guests around! They were just my guests, that's all. Nothing special.

Four's POV

I looked around the hotel, following behind Mephone. There were banners and streamers in every direction, as well as a long table of snack food. I looked at the table seeing chips, drinks, cookies, mini sandwiches, and much more that I didn't recognize. Very impressive, but I'm not supposed to be getting too attached to this show. Or the host who hosted it.

It made me mad that he had to be that cute. He didn't have to be that cute. He just... was. But it was a different kind of cute, not pure or precious, it was... like a hot kind of cute. I'm not an expert on emotions.

I don't know why I felt like this. Maybe it was his bright smile, his dimples, his lips, his bright icy eyes that made me feel something I hadn't felt before. Oh no. I like him.

"So this is the snack bar! The real one, not the makeshift one over there. This one serves more than just snacks! It also serves drinks!" Mephone turned around to us, smiling.

"What kind of drinks?" I asked.

"Oh, just stuff like lemonade, coffee, tea, whatever you need, actually! See this machine right here will give you whatever food you want! It was repurposed from one of our challenges, so we had to make a few changes. But now you can get whatever you want from it! As long as what you want is food," he exclaimed proudly. X gasped and walked over to the machine behind the bar.

"How does it work?" X asked.

"Well, you just press this button up here and say the thing you want to eat! For example," Mephone pressed the button, "Cookie!" The machine whirred for a second before zapping our a cookie. Mephone picked it up and bit into it. He grimaced, and looked at it.

"There's still a few kinks to work out," He threw the cookie in the trash bin, "I'd try the cookies over there if you want a decent cookie. These ones are trash."

"Well, I think the machine is pretty neat either way!" X smiled up at Mephone who nodded and looked at me. I gave him a thumbs up and smiled.

"I like it, it's cool and new!" I told him. He grinned and walked back around the bar.

"Is there anything else you're curious about? I'm not quite sure about what you all want to see, and there's a lot here. There's a pool in the other room, there's a sauna, there's a weight room there's a library, and of course there's the surrounding areas of the hotel where contestants may go as long as it is within bounds. Anywhere in particular catch your attention?" He glanced at the two of us. I went through the list in my mind. I had seen hotels before, but I had never been in an area quite like this before, as the grounds on which our contestants compete are fairly grassy and boring.

"If you would like, could you show me some of the areas around the hotel if that's okay?" I smiled at him and he nodded.

"Sure thing, pal! No need to be so formal. We're just having fun right now!" Mephone exclaimed.

"Yeah! Not like we're hosting any challenges right now! We're just bonding!" X said happily. "But I'd prefer to stay in here and maybe talk to some of the contestants if that's alright with you Mr. Mephone."

"You don't have to call me that, just Mephone is fine. I'll get Mepad to walk around with you so you can get to know him if you want," Mephone offered. X nodded and beamed at him.

"Thank you Mephone! I'll go find them!" X hopped off to find Mepad, leaving Mephone and I alone. Oh god.

Mephone walked in the direction of the door, hinting for me to follow. I did, of course, and we walked out of the hotel and across a field with fresh and trimmed grass and a few sparse trees scattered across it.

"This is the field where we hold our challenges. It's pretty big, the outdoor theater is over in that direction, but it's fairly boring." I nodded to what he said and continued forward with him. Soon, we reached the edge of a forest with a small path beaten into it.

"Come on, you don't have to walk behind me. You can see better if you walk next to me." He gestured for me to walk next to him. A million thoughts ran through my head as I caught up to him and walked next to him. I looked around the forest as I tried to hide my blush. It was a beautiful and dark woods, with dark oaken trees and moss covering the earth beneath. The sun barely shine through the cracks between the leaves, and the path ahead was getting narrow.

"Sorry if the path is a little small, normally only one person walks it at a time." I nodded in agreement, looming down at the tiny mushrooms on the forest floor. I could have sworn he was staring right at me.

"So, where are we going?" I looked back up at him. He was blushing a little bit, but he responded.

"Well, there's this a cliff that we used in a few of our challenges that used to be filled with garbage, but over the years we cleaned it up and made it into a big lake. The view is tremendous, it's one of my favorite places," he explained.

"That sounds like a big project. How did you do it?" I asked.

"A lot of us decided between seasons that it would be best to clean it up because we didn't really have a lot to do during that time. Not everyone helped, and it took a while for us to do anything either way," he answered. His pace slowed a little bit. "We're not in a hurry to get anywhere, the forest itself is very pretty."

"I agree. This whole area is breathtaking," I said, staring up at the treetops and around the beetle black wood. Everything here was so beautiful. "It would be a shame to miss any second of it." He nodded and gestured to a clearing ahead of us.

"There's where the woods break into a patch of green, it's a perfect place for watching the stars. I would know." He was such a deep person. There was so much I didn't know about him that I wanted to know.

"I can only imagine." I looked up at him and he looked back at me. "The places I'm from could never hold a light to this place," I sighed. He cautiously placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Same here. That's another reason I love y-it so much." I recognized his slip up, it was hard to believe for a second. He was blushing really hard, so I had to make my decision. I took his hand off of my shoulder, and I put it in mine. I was probably sweating, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Oh," He exclaimed. "I... do you... uh..." I snickered.

"Yes Mephone, I like you too." I put my face into the sleeve of my jacket out of embarrassment and he patted my back softly.

"Thank god. I don't know what I would have done there. By the way, the cliff is up ahead." I looked up, and sure enough, the cliff was right there. I gasped at the sudden beauty of it all. I left his embrace and ran towards the light ahead.

Brightness brimmed at my eyes as I gazed out upon the glassy lake and earth below me, sun setting across what seemed to be the whole world. I might have been shaking as he caught up to me and placed his hand back in my own. He sat down on the edge.

"Don't worry, it's all safe. And if we fall, I'm sure that either of us can teleport to safety." He gestured for me to sit next to him. Hesitantly, I crossed my legs and rested on the grass beneath us. We sat for a few moments, hand in hand, staring at the horizon. I don't know when, but gravity pulled us closer, and I ended up resting my head on his shoulder. He relaxed and draped his arm around me.

"So... Four..." he asked.

"Hm?"

"Are we like... dating?" I giggled at his question.

"Of course we are, silly." He sighed.

"Good."

Silence save for the water lapping against the shore and the wind between the trees enveloped the world in a deepness not unlike the ocean. Warmth and fire trickled it's way across the lake as the sun slowly vanished under the rocky line ahead, leaving us to bask in shadows and ourselves. The heat of the sun faded across my cheeks, and we held each other closer until our lips locked in place as puzzle pieces.

For what felt like no time at all, we kissed until we pulled away. Then, we stared into each others eyes, relishing in the beauty. I leaned in to hug him, and I whispered.

"They don't need us back there for a while, right?"

"Not when I'm with you."


	13. Four x X x Two (POLY, HURT/COMFORT, FLUFF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I saw this ship on twitter and my heart went "skdjfhksdjhflk", so I did what anyone else would likely do and proceed to spend actual time writing a oneshot for people on the internet to either go "haha cool" or "what no" to. Either way, I hope you read it and enjoy it.
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> TW/// PANIC ATTACKS (this is a hurt/comfort fic)

3rd POV

X knew very well what kind of trouble xe was in. TPOT hadn't even officially started, yet xe found that xe had a strange attraction to the new number, 2. What made matters even worse was that xe already, and still had, a crush on 4. Whoops! And to wrap everything up with a cute little bow, 4 hated 2. Or so it seemed.

In 4's mind, it was in about the same amount of trouble X was in, although neither of them knew it. 4 had always felt an attraction to the small variable, but it also found a similar attraction to the new number, 2.

So, given this information, one might assume that a bizarre love triangle was present and that the two would have to fight over the new host. Perhaps that would be the case if none of the numbers were polyamorous.

So this situation was very awkward. The contestants on both sides of the shows had made a mutual (as far as that word's meaning can stretch) agreement that the three algebraliens needed to get along much better. The obvious solution to this was apparently to shut the numbers in a closet. A number-proof, completely closed off from the rest of the world closet, courtesy of Golf Ball. Clever girl, they always thought, but never that she would betray them. Nonetheless, here they were.

X POV

I edged closer next to 4. Even though things weren't very good between us right now, I still felt safer with it than I did with 2. He seemed nice but I just never acclimated easily to new people, especially when they appear randomly. So right now, 4 was my comfort, and we were all clearly uncomfortable.

I looked up at 4, who was staring down 2. It almost seemed like they were having an argument telepathically, though they weren't, because I know 4 can't do that. 2 might be able to, but I haven't known him for long enough to be able to tell. But this situation was getting tense, and I couldn't help but feel a familiar tightening in my chest.

"F-four..." I whispered, inching closer to him. "I... uh... I'm sorry..." I squeezed 4's arm four times signaling to it silently that I was about to have an attack. I heard it mutter a small curse under its breath as he shifted uncomfortably, moving its gaze from 2 and back to me.

"May I ask what is happening?" Two asked. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as my heart rate sped up exponentially.

"I... I...." Everything around me crashed down, and I fell into 4 and its grasp enveloped me as it attempted to soothe me with slow rubs on my back.

"In and out, breathe. Breathe in and out slowly, calm down. I'm here." I grabbed it and pulled in in closer to me, trying to calm myself down as my chest tightened. I heard shuffling around the room and then I heard a second voice next to me.

"Take some deep breaths and focus on four okay. We're here for you." I get a second gaze on me as I took in some deep breaths, calming myself down.

"I'm sorry Four... I didn't mean to..." I was cut off by a tight embrace.

"Shhh, it's okay, X. Sometimes it just happens. You don't need a reason." Four said into my shoulder.

"Yeah, and if it makes you feel any better, I'll get them sometimes too!" Two added, kneeling down next to us.

"Thank you... I really was scared you guys would start fighting..." I whispered out to them.

"Fight? No way! Just because we don't like eachother doesn't mean we would fight! And I'm not even sure we dislike eachother, I think you're nice, Four..." 4 shifted and rubbed the back of its neck.

"I think you're pretty nice too, so can we get along?" 4 looked up at 2, almost as if it was expecting something.

"Sure thing! Now... eheheh... I have something else to ask the both of you, and I give my apologies in advance if I come off as a bit headstrong... now..." 2 cleared his throat. "Would the both of you be interested in... ahem... perhaps going on a date sometime? With me? Again, sorry if I-" 4 cut him off with a gentle kiss to the cheek. I giggled and kissed on the opposite side.

"Oh." 2 blushed heavily. "I take that as a yes then?"

"Hehe! Of course, two! I really like you, and I hope we can be good boyfriends!" I exclaimed happily.

"B-boyfriends?" 2 asked.

"If that's what you want!" 4 stood up, and then reached out its hands and helped the both of us stand up.

"It's settled then!" 2 said joyously, grabbing the both of us in for a big hug. I jumped slightly. "Sorry..." I laughed.

"It's okay, two! Just maybe give us a warning next time!" I returned the hug. "Now, let's find a way out of this closet, shall we?" The two numbers nodded, as we all looked at the door. The door that had just been opened by a surprised looking golfball.


End file.
